Love Bites
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: Sequel to Love Sucks Literally. Buttercup and her sisters are finally mated to the Rowdyruff Boys but the girls have even bigger problems now. An evil Demon named Silver Blood wants to kill the girls but he'll have to go through the boys first.VAMPFIC!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Boys and Girls to the sequel of love sucks. I hope you enjoy this and don't forget to review. I will be using the same characters and some new ones. So let the story begin**

* * *

**2 weeks before the Puffs and Ruffs mated **

"Them" a man pointed to a big screen showing three girls. One girl had long red hair, the other had Beautiful blond hair, and last a girl with jet black hair. "I want them gone I want them dead!" the man shouted with rage

"B…B…But sir, how can we kill them if they have powers?" a man asked

"Simple, we weaken them."

"How is that possible?" a woman began to speak "We have nothing that could possibly do that."

"We have to get to them before the Ruffs do." He paused then continued "If the boys mate with the girls then it is over. We will not be able to touch them."

"Not exactly sir, if the boys mate with the girls, then killing them will destroy the Ruffs."

'True very true." The man said brushing back is long silver hair.

"Silver Blood what is our next move." The same man asked

"Flame, I have a message for you to pass on."

"To Who?" Flame asked

"My dear old friend Bella." Silver Blood then started to laugh evilly.

Everyone then started to laugh but after about two minutes Silver Blood stopped and looked around at everyone

"Shut up and get back to work!" Silver Blood yelled

* * *

**Present: Buttercup's POV**

"Butch are sure leaving is a good idea?"

"Yes ButterBabe I'm sure."

"But aren't we safer here."

"Not anymore Butterfly."

"It's ButterCUP, not ButterBabe or Butterfly."

"Fine whatever Butterball, just stop whining." He looked at me and smirked "You sound like Boomer."

We continued walking down the hallway in silence in tell we met up with a Bubbles and Boomer. Bubbles looked scared to death while Boomer was enjoying the fact that he was holding my little blue sister.

Butch looked down at me and me up at him. He gave me a little smirk and I didn't need to read his mind to know that he wanted to hold me too.

"Don't even think about it Forest." I snarled at him

I had been calling him forest because of his forest green eyes. He really didn't seem to care. Actually I think he liked it.

"Ok, ok." He said with a genuine smile instead of that smirk I hated so much

"Hey guys, have you seen Brick and Blossom?" Boomer said with the usual smile

I wish Butch would smile more, instead of having that stupid smirk plastered across his face. I kind of like his smile, it's cute and warming. Oh no I hope Butch wasn't reading my mind

"To late Butterfly. I heard every word, starting with I wish too cute and warming." He whispered into my ear

"Stop reading my mind Butch." I whispered back

"Well?" Boomer said getting impatient

"Where here, Where here!"

We all turned to find Blossom running at top speed with Brick right behind her. But something was missing from Brick. It was his red cap, and now I new why Blossom was running so fast. It was because she was wearing it.

"Come on Brick head, if you want your hat back you're going to have to run faster than that." Blossom shouted back at Brick

"Blossom, come here." Brick yelled

"Not going to happen." She laughed

Blossom wasn't expecting what happened next, nun of us where. Brick shot right in front of her and stopped. Blossom ran right into Brick's chest and fell on the floor. She just sat there with Brick's hat still sitting on her head.

"You know that's know way to treat a girl." She looked up at brick rubbing the back of her head

"Yeah well it's not very smart to take a guy's hat." He smirked and took his hat off of Blossom's head and put it on his own. After he was done putting it in place he helped Blossom up.

"Well now that you two are done can we get the girls to a safer place?" Butch asked

Blossom Blushed and Brick just rubbed the back of his neck. They where both embarrassed about what just happened.

"Yes, is everyone ready?" Brick said as he took control

"Yes Brick, we've been ready." Butch said with a hint of annoyance in his voice

Brick laughed nervously and led the rest of us to a limo waiting outside.

We all got into the big black limo and took off.

Brick was sitting across from me and butch with Blossom at his side. Boomer was to Blossom's right and Bubbles was to my left. We all sat in silence in tell Boomer spoke up.

"Where is this place?"

Butch shrugged his shoulders and looked at Brick

"I'm not sure. Bella didn't tell me." Brick finally answered

Well great we were all heading somewhere, and didn't have a clue about this place

Well this is going to be an interesting adventure

* * *

**Well what do you think of the first chap? I know it was short but come on give me a break. I have tons of school work and Christmas is coming up.**

**So With that I'm outta here.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blossom's POV**

It was 5 in the morning and we were all still in the limo. Buttercup had fallen asleep on Butch's lap, and let me tell you Butch loved it. Boomer and Bubbles had both fallen a sleep. Bubbles head was on Boomer's chest while his arm was wrapped around her waist. Brick was asleep as well; he had me sitting on his lap with his arms around my torso hugging me tightly. I had fallen asleep to but I had woke up because of a certain redhead boy kissing my neck, and he only did it to tell me good night. I swear I could have killed him if he wasn't so damn strong. I was starting to wonder what me and my sisters did to make this Silver Blood guy hate us so much. I also wanted to know who he was and why everyone seemed scared of him. The boys won't tell us anything. Every time one of my sisters or I ask they just change the subject.

"Blossom, you awake." I heard a faint little voice

"Yes Bubbles, I'm awake."

"Oh good." She sat up and looked at me with heavy eyes

"Bubbles, do you want to know who Silver Blood is?" I asked

"Yes, kind of. I want to know more about him but Boomer won't tell me anything." Bubbles said frowning

"I know, neither will Brick."

"Well this stinks" Bubbles said starting to get angry which didn't happen often

"Bubbles, maybe when Buttercup and the boys wake up we should ask them all together so they won't have a choice but to tell us." I smiled

"That's a great Idea Blossom."

So we just sat there and talked in tell Buttercup woke up. We told her what we planned on doing and she said she would go along. It wasn't long in tell the boys woke up and our little plan started.

"Boomer, who is Silver Blood." Bubbles said innocently

"Yes" I turned around to face Brick. "Who is Silver Blood?"

Buttercup then folded her arms "Yeah and why does it seem like everyone is scared of him?"

The boys just looked awe struck for words. Butch's mouth was wide open, Brick tensed and Boomer shuddered.

"B…B…Because he's a…." Boomer started But Brick cut him off

"He's a very bad man."

I looked straight into Brick's blood shot eyes and I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Well." Buttercup said trying to get more information.

"Brick just tell them, they have a right to know." Butch growled in a dangerously low voice

"Girls, Silver Blood is a Vampire slayer. As in he kills Vampires for a living" Brick said

"He has a whole team of Demonds." Boomer said in a shaky voice

"Yeah" Butch continued "there's Flame, he's the one who does all of Silver Blood's dirty work. And then there is Jinx and Bandit. They're mates and they never leave each others side. Jinx works out all the tactics and battle plans, while Bandit is second in command. Next is cyber, he works on all the computer and machine stuff. Last there is Blaze. She's cruel and never looses a fight. You could say that she doesn't have any boundaries, because if Silver Blood or Bandit isn't there to tell her to stop she'll kill anyone or anything."

"Wow!" Bubbles said wide-eyed

"That's terrible." I said still in shock

"Well is that all?" Buttercup obviously not satisfied

"He's also a…a shape shifter." Boomer smiled nervously

"WHAT!" all three of us yelled

Well that was just great I thought anyone could be Silver Blood. Who can I trust, I can't trust anyone not even my sisters. Things are starting to get very interesting

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

This isn't good, what if Silver Blood is already in here, what if he plans on attacking me and my sisters while we're asleep, or even worse what if he killed one of my sisters already and is disguised as them?

"Bubbles are you okay, you look like you could have a stroke at any second?" my arrogant green sister asked

"I fine really, nothing to worry about." I said trying to sound happy

Buttercup just eyed me suspiciously. I don't think she trusts me, but I'm not sure if it is because she cares for me or she thinks I'm Silver Blood. I guess I'll find out.

"We're here!" Boomer yelled

Everyone looked out of the windows to see a big house. It was like those kinds of houses you see in horror films. Then all of a sudden came this long low whistle that finally ended on a high note. I looked towards the house then all of a sudden two girls comes running out of the house. The first one had shoulder length purple hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a purple skirt with short black leggings under it, a black corset, and Black boots with a gold Bottom. She also had fish net gloves that ended a little higher than her elbow and a Black choker necklace.

The other girl had long beautiful blond hair that ended mid-back and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a Blue shirt that showed all of her back except for the strings that kept the shirt tied in the back, an ocean blue skirt with a baby blue belt, and blue high heel boots with fish net stockings that end in the middle of her thighs. She also had a blue and black scarf-belt around her waist.

"Those are witches." Boomer whispered in my ear "The purple one is Ashton and the blue one is Crystal."

"Wow, witches."

"Yeah, they're pretty powerful to." He cocked his head to the side "I wonder what they are doing."

I looked back outside to find two guys running after them. One was tall and slender while the other was tall and muscular. The tall and slender one had Black hair and silver eyes. He was wearing a Gray shirt with Black baggy pants. The tall and muscular one had red auburn hair, it was darker than Brick's and I didn't think that was possible, he had hazel eyes. He was wearing a Black shirt and green and black camouflage pants.

Crystal held up her hands with the dew from the grass following. She then turned them into ice shards and shot them at the tall muscular guy.

He just ducked and moved out of the way but one had caught his shoulder just barely. He was bleeding from the wound very badly. He was rolling on the wet grass yelling and screaming in pain.

The slender guy wasn't doing much better. Ashton had sent a tiger after him. The guy was in a tree bleeding from cuts he had got from the striped beast. The tiger was at the bottom trying to find a way up to him.

"That's what you two dogs get!" Ashton yelled

"Oh come on Ash, we were only trying to have fun!" the Slender guy yelled back

"Trying to get us to sleep with you _mutts_ isn't fun!" Crystal hissed the word mutts

"If you girls haven't figured it out" Butch said "Those two are werewolves."

"Werewolves, Witches, Demonds, and Vampires. What next Fairies and Mermaids." Buttercup growled

"No…of course not. Fairies and Mermaids are too nice to live around here." Butch laughed

Buttercup was glaring at Butch with so much hate it was unrealistic.

"Come on you boys lets go show off our girls." Brick said as he was getting out of the car

Boomer and Butch quickly followed with me in Boomer's arms and Buttercup in Butch's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercup's POV**

"Butch put me down!" I was kicking and screaming "I don't like it when you hold me."

"Well to damn bad."

"Put me down!" I yelled

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine I'll put you down just stop yelling."

"Deal."

He put me down and we all walked in to this giant house. Well it looked like a house on the outside but on the inside it looked like a castle. It had a giant gold chandelier in the middle and a spiraling staircase traveling around the room.

"Butch, Brick, Boomer what brought you here?" a man walked up to us. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black jeans, and black New Balance shoes on his feet. He also had thick black hair like Butch's but shorter. His eyes were a stone gray with a little blue mixed.

"Silver Blood brought us here." Brick snarled

"Silver Blood? What would he want with you boys?"

"He wants to kill our mates." Boomer growled

We all looked at him in shock. Ever since we learned what Silver Blood was up to Boomer had changed completely. He was more protective, stubborn, well basically more like his Brothers. But he had never growled or snarled yet, just made threats and promises to protect Bubbles. He also walked with his head held high and his chest out, which was rare.

"Your mates?" since when do you boys have mates." The man asked even more confused

"For a couple of days now." Butch piped up showing off his proud smile

"Sketch meet Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom." Boomer said also showing off his smile

I have to admit all of the ruffs had pretty nice smiles.

"Well they are very beautiful young girls."

"Yeah they're pretty good looking but their personalities are way better." Brick said and once again showing off his proud smile

The man laughed and continued to talk once he got his breath back. "So when do you plan on impregnating them?"

My cheeks suddenly became red. I looked at my sisters. Bubbles looked horrified and Blossom was looking at Brick with a shocked face. Brick just looked back at her and was smirking evilly. I was thankful for the answer and even more thankful that Butch was the one who said the answer

"Not anytime soon, especially with Silver Blood after them." Butch looked at me and gave me a _genuine _smile. I knew he wasn't kidding. There was something in his eyes saying that he didn't want a child yet. So I was glad at that fact. On the other hand Blossom wasn't doing so well

"I think having a child is a wonderful idea, what do you think Blossom?"

"I think you better stay away from me." With that she grabbed Brick's hat and ran off

"Hey give that back!" he yelled and ran after her

"Well at least she can show him how to relax and have fun instead of worrying all the time" sketch said

"Please, Blossom showing someone how to relax and have fun. That's like saying my favorite color isn't green." I laughed

"Well then" sketch was smirking "Butch I'm guessing she's yours?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" butch chuckled

"Just a lucky guess." Sketch said still smirking

"Well we'll see you later sketch." Boomer said grabbing all the blue bags and Butch getting all the green ones.

* * *

It was the next day and I had slept like crap. I was having nightmares all night, most of them ending with me being killed by some guy. I think it was Silver Blood. He had elbow length silver hair. His eyes were so scary; they had no color just black and the white around the black. He was big and had a bunch of muscles. He always ended up killing me with a pure silver titanium sword. The sword had a big diamond shape ruby on both sides of the handle. One time I woke up screaming and Butch had to calm me down, he's surprisingly good at it.

"Buttercup are you ok, you look terrible." Bubbles asked with concern in her soft little voice.

"Yeah I just slept really badly; I was having nightmares all night. I ended up dying each time."

Bubbles and Blossom gasped and turned to face me.

"You to!" Blossom asked

"What do mean?"

"I was having nightmares to, along with Bubbles." Blossom said pointing to her-self then Bubbles.

"Yeah and I ended up dying to." Bubbles said

"Really, I think it was Silver Blood."

"Silver Blood is a guy though. A girl was killing me. She had pink hair with red highlights, her eyes were orange. She was wearing a yellow shirt that showed her Belly. She had Black shorts and black sneakers." Bubbles described the girl

"All the colors of fire." Blossom said "It must have been Blaze."

"Well if I had Silver Blood and Bubbles had Blaze then who did you have?" I asked

"I think it was Bandit." Blossom said

"How do you know?" I asked

"Because there was a girl in each one and she gave me the most evil glare I've ever seen. And every time I was about to die she walks over smirks then she would finish me off." Blossom explained

"What does that have to do with Bandit?" Bubbles said

"Remember the boys said that Bandit and Jinx where mates and that they never left each others side."

"So you think that girl was Jinx?" I asked

"Yes I do." Blossom said in a worried tone "What if our Dreams come true?"

"Well there not." I snapped "were the damn Powerpuff Girls! We don't lose, we don't die, and we don't give up."

"Your right Buttercup." Blossom stood up "We don't give up."

"And we won't die." Bubble finished for her

"And where going to help."

We turned around to find the ruffs looking at us along with everyone we've met and saw. Including Ashton, Crystal, and the werewolves. Levania walked towards us

"Whatever happens girls we have your backs." Tears were streaming down her cheeks "and if we die, well at least we died fighting."

"Yeah, and it's about time someone taught Silver Blood a lesson!" Ashton yelled

* * *

**yes it's sad the story is coming to an end. but not soon i promise. **

**review please *snifle***

**I think i might *snifle* CRY! *starts crying uncontralably **

**ok ok i'm sorry it's just i can't believe it's all most over**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

"Come on guys it's time for the meeting!" a Brunette called down the hall way.

Everyone walked out of their rooms except for two raven haired teenagers.

"Butch leave Buttercup alone so you guys can join the meeting!" the Brunette yelled again. With that a mad Butch walked out of the room followed by an embarrassed Buttercup.

"Geez Bella, I was just playing around with her." Butch explained

"Butch have you forgotten that I can one read your mind, two I can see through things including walls, and three I have even better hearing than you." Bella stated obviously happy with her-self

"No, I especially have not forgotten that little seeing through things ability of yours." Butch said trying to cover him-self "not after what happened last time." Butch said turning a whole shade of red

"Well I wasn't exactly thrilled with what I saw." Bella snarled

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt your fun but shouldn't we be getting to a meeting." Buttercup said speaking up for the first time.

Butch and Bella looked at each other and ran off down the hallway leaving Buttercup behind in the dust.

"Oh yeah Butch, just leave me here cause that's exactly what boyfriends do!" Buttercup yelled

There was a dark green light then Butch was standing in front of Buttercup.

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?" Butch smiled

"Well I had to get you back here somehow." Buttercup said

"You're a bad liar you know that." Butch said laughing

"I am not!" Buttercup said crossing her arms

"Just admit it, you like me."

"I'll do that the day I die." Buttercup growled and stalked off

"Hey wait up love." Butch yelled and ran after her.

**Meeting room**

"Ok so who are we waiting for?" A dirty Blonde little boy asked

"Who else." A red head girl snarled

The blonde girl next to her giggled while the red head boy next to her chuckled

"I'll take that has Butch and Buttercup aren't here." The boy said

For such a young boy he took charge of everything, mainly because Bella was his mentor and well Bella was very bossy and power hungry but in a good way.

"Skye, Bella isn't here either." A girl tried to explain in a gentle voice

"She'll be here Aqua, I know she will." Skye said in a sad lonely voice but then 2 minutes later someone burst into the room. It was Bella, and when Skye's eyes met with hers he perked up. Everyone new that the little twelve year old had a crush on his sixteen year old mentor, well everyone except Bella.

"See I told you Skye." Aqua said smiling down at her little brother

"Hey what we miss!" Butch said walking through the doors literally dragging Buttercup behind him

"Nothing." Boomer answered

"Good." Butch replied as he sat down putting Buttercup on his lap

"So can we get started." an angry sketch growled

"Hey man what's your problem, you don't usually act this way." Brick asked

"Nothing, what's your problem!" Sketch yelled

"My problem!" Brick stood up his eyes blazing with anger "how could you say that."

"Simple, you brought those girls here and now where all going to be killed!"

"Well fine then you can leave, there's the door don't hit your-self on the way out." Boomer cut in

"Guys calm down" Bubbles said in her sweet little voice "Sketch is right, where putting you all in danger." She than looked at Sketch "But that doesn't mean you have to be a jackass about it."

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy. No one new she could get to that point of cursing. Boomer was starting to wonder what her breaking point was and what would happen when she reached it.

"Stop looking at me like that, you act like you've never seen someone cuss." She said crossing her arms with a pout

"It's not that Bubbles, it's just that." Buttercup tried to explain

'It's ok Buttercup I understand." Bubbles said smiling

"Can we get started?" Bella said losing her patients

"Yes Bella" The first werewolf explained "ok I think that we need to get rid of Bandit and Flame first."

"YES!" Levania shouted as she stood up

"Is everything ok?" Butch asked

"Oh yeah, I just really want to be the one to kill flame after what he called me." Levania explained

"Well how about this, you can get rid of him for us." The second werewolf explained

Apparently the first werewolf is Ralphie. He was the one that Ashton didn't like. The second was Randy and he was the one Crystal didn't like.

"Sounds great Randy!" Levania chirped

He gave her a charming smile and all you could here was Crystal snort.

"Ok so Levania is going to take care of Flame but what about Bandit?" Brick asked

"Well if we kill Bandit then that will destroy Jinx," Mint spoke up for the first time "but that might make her go crazy for revenge." Mint also put in

"Yeah, so if you're willing to kill Bandit then you'll have to be ready for Jinx." Phoenix said

"I got Bandit and Jinx covered." Ashton said in her proud demanding voice.

"Are you sure you can handle them." Ralphie nudge Ashton

"I'm sure." Ashton snarled while punching him in the arm

"Wait!" Bella shouted

Everyone looked at her shocked even though it shouldn't be that surprising

"No, I think Blossom should deal with Bandit and Jinx."

"What! Are you nuts?' Brick shouted "She can't deal with them both let alone one of them." He tried to reason with Bella

"No I'm not" she snarled "I also think Bubbles should deal with Blaze and Buttercup should get Silver Blood."

Sketch started to smirk

"I think Bella is right." Sketch said still smirking

"But they'll get killed" Butch said holding Buttercup closer to him

"Yeah, Blaze will beat Bubbles to a pulp." Boomer said holding on to Bubbles hand

"Have you forgotten that there human not vampires, or demons, or even witches." Brick said wrapping his arm around Blossom's torso

"But Brick you could change that, you could all give the girls a fighting chance." Bella said actually talking in a soft voice not the loud bossy voice she always uses.

"No Bella I would never do that to Blossom." Brick said with a determined voice

"Yeah, I could never imagine doing that to Bubbles." Boomer said with a look of rage in his ocean blue eyes

"Bella that's a smart idea but we can't." Butch said standing up "there's no way in a million years that I would ever transform Buttercup into a vampire."

The girls had no idea what they were talking about but when they had realized what they were talking about they were scared out of their minds

"Boys look at it this way" Bella said trying to reason with them "you love the girls' right?"

The three brothers nodded their heads

"Ok so then you want to be with them forever right."

The three shook their heads again

"Well you can't be with them forever if their human. They'll die before you, way before you."

"That's true Bella, but we decided that the only time we would do that is on their last living breath."

"Well I hope you're ready for that then." Bella said with a look of sympathy in her eyes

The boys looked at each other with a look only they would understand

"We are Bella." Boomer said with a proud look

"Alright then it's decided. Buttercup will get Silver Blood, Blossom will get Bandit and possibly Jinx, while Bubbles will handle Blaze. Oh let's not forget Levania will take care of Flame." Bella paused then continued "Ashton you can have Cyber." Bella finished

Everyone looked satisfied except for Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They just looked scared to death.

This is how it'll work first Brick, Blossom, Phoenix, and Ralphie will go in first. They'll take care of any security or traps. Second Boomer, Bubbles, Aqua, and Ashton will go in through the side door" Bella explained pointing to a graph of Sliver Bloods hideout "Ashton you and Aqua will go and find Cyber and take care of any of his machines and him. Boomer you and Bubbles will go look for Blaze. Third, Butch, Buttercup, Mint, Randy, and Levania you'll go in after Brick and his group. You'll stay together and try to find Silver Blood and Flame. Kill them as fast as you can because once Silver Blood is dead the whole thing will be over. Last me, Skye, and Sketch will go in through the roof and take care of anything that will get in your way or anything where not expecting.

Everyone looked scared but they were ready. They all left the room except for Sketch. He stayed behind playing the scene in his mind over and over again. He would turn back into his handsome self then turn his arm into a sword. Jab it right into Buttercups heart and kill her. Turning to Butch who his to weak and tired to save her. He would then walk over to the grieving Boomer. He would be crouched over the dead Bubbles crying his eyes out. Silver Blood would then lift his sword and dropping it killing the youngest Ruff. He kept playing that seen over and over. Each time making it even more gruesome.

"They'll never expect a thing." He started to laugh evilly but stopped when he walked out the door not wanting to expose his _true_ identity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok just letting u know I'm not good with battle scenes so try not to be too disappointed. Oh and sorry you guys I forgot to put Crystal in a group so she's in Bella's Group. Ok on with the story now.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"OK is everyone ready?" Bella asked

All the groups nodded

It was about to happen, they were about to go fight Silver Blood and his crew. Not everyone was going to make it alive. Not everyone is going to celebrate the victory. Most of them will be too tired and sad to celebrate. But whatever happens they will win.

"Ok Brick take your group and go in, Boomer take your group over to the side door and go ahead in." Bella then looked at the rest standing there. "Butch when you think the coast is clear go in, me and my group is going up to the roof."

"Wait Bella, your missing Sketch." Butch yelled

"Oh well we can't wait any longer, he'll just have to find another way in." Bella yelled back

And with that Bella was gone along with Skye and Crystal.

* * *

**Brick's Group**

"Alright guys first we got to get through all the security for Butch's group, then we'll find Bandit and possibly Jinx." Brick explained "ok Phoenix and Ralphie you go that way and me and Blossom will go this way." Brick pointed to two hallways

"Brick are you sure s…s…splitting up is a g…g…good idea?" Phoenix stuttered

"Yes Phoenix I'm sure, Ralphie won't let anything hurt you, right Ralphie." Brick turned his attention to the werewolf

"Right Brick, I promise I won't let anything happen." Ralphie smiled while he put his hand on her shoulder.

"O...o…ok." Phoenix said still stuttering

The group went there separate ways and came back to the same spot a few minutes later. The where all sweating and panting. They all looked at each other and began to walk through a different hallway, now on the look for Bandit.

They were passing a red hallway when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around but there was nothing there. Kept on walking but then they heard snickers and voices. This time when they turned around there were five large men.

"hey look guys we don't want to fight, we were just ummm….looking around, yeah that's it." Ralphie explained nervously

"Do you think we're stupid or something." The middle guard said walking closer

"Well no" Phoenix said "we were kind of hoping you were." She explained as they all walked backwards.

"Well were not!" the first guard snarled "Get them!" he yelled

Brick, Blossom, Phoenix, and Ralphie took off running. The guards where not far behind them, in fact if they really tried they probably could have grabbed Brick and Blossom's hair. Two of the guards had caught up with the group and pulled Phoenix down to her knees. Ralphie turned around in horror

"What are doing man?" Brick shouted

"I promised her." Ralphie yelled and ran back to help Phoenix

In the short time that Brick and Blossom had stopped the guards had caught up and now surrounded them. Phoenix and Ralphie must have been caught because they were nowhere to be seen. It was now three against two and Blossom and Brick had no way out.

"Blossom whatever happens today I just want you to know that I'm sorry for all the things I did to you as a child if I could change the past I would, I also want you to know that I love you." Brick said softly

"Me to Brick." Blossom said with a tear rolling down her cheek

Then there was a high pitched scream. Blossom and Brick looked at each other

"BUBBLES!" the two yelled in unison

* * *

**Butch's Group**

"Ok guys you ready?" Butch asked

"We're ready Butch." Said Randy

"Good this is how it's going to go, Mint and Randy you're going to go a little further ahead than us but only so you can tell us if anyone is coming."

Mint and Randy nodded their heads to what Butch was saying

"And since Flame is most likely going to with Silver Blood you need to stay with us Levania." Butch instructed "And Buttercup" Butch started, he had regret in his voice mixed with fear "you know what you have to do."

Buttercup nodded her head in response.

"Ok let's go." Butch told the group

They walked into the building quietly and quickly. They had only gotten through half of the hallway before they were attacked. Two men tackled Butch to the ground, Mint and Randy came back to help but they were attacked before they could reach the group. Buttercup and Levania was trying to get the men off of Butch but it was no use.

"Stand back girls!" Butch yelled

The two moved back a couple of steps. There was a bright flash of green light that could have easily blinded any normal person. One of guards flew backwards hitting the wall in between buttercup and Levania. The other went flying hitting a rack of weapons. Unlucky for him, a metal sword fell down from the highest shelf. Not being able to move fast enough the sword went right through his head killing the man.

"Serves him right." Butch said standing up and dusting himself off

The two girls just looked from Butch back to the dead man and the unconscious one. They were in shock, and their mouths just hung open in awe.

"You know girls you really shouldn't leave your mouths open like that, you might choke on bug." Butch chuckled

The girls snapped out of their state of shock and walked past Butch

"You're so hilarious." Buttercup snarled

"Yeah, at such a stupid moment." Levania growled

"Hey come on girls I was trying to ease the tension." Butch yelled and ran after them

When he had caught up two them the girls just stood their frozen.

"Buttercup what's wrong." Butch asked scared

"Did I hear what?"

There was a long high pitched scream

"That did you here that!" Levania yelled on the brink of tears

Buttercup turned around to face Butch, tears streaming down her face

"That…was…Bubbles." She said between sobs

Butch hugged her stroked her back

"Bubbles will be okay." Butch whispered in her ear

* * *

**Boomer's Group**

"Ok come on you guys."

As Boomer and his group snuck in through the side door they hadn't realized they were being watched by the craziest person in Silver Blood's group, Blaze.

"Ashton, Aqua go take care of Cyber." Boomer commanded

As they were leaving Blaze crept closer to the two Blondes getting in striking range.

"Bubbles, you know what you have to do right?" Boomer questioned

"Yes Boomer I do." She said in a whisper

"Good come on." Boomer said grabbing Bubbles hand

But the next thing he knew Bubbles wasn't holding his hand anymore, she let go and was screaming. Boomer turned around to find a Girl holding Bubbles By the neck. The girl had pink hair with red highlights, her eyes were orange. She was wearing a yellow shirt that showed her Belly. She had Black shorts and black sneakers.

"Blaze." Boomer snarled

"Boomie kins." Blaze cooed "What are doing here with this little blonde slut?" She asked trying to make Boomer mad

"Leave her alone!" Boomer yelled

But before he could do anything Blaze whipped out a knife and held it to Bubbles neck

"Move any closer Boomie and your girly here is going to pay the price." She smirked

"You wouldn't dare." Boomer said getting into a fighting stance

"Oh really." Blaze smirked. She moved the knife down Bubbles arm cutting her. Bubbles let out another high pitched squeal.

"Stop it!" Boomer yelled

"Now do you believe me?" Blaze snarled

Boomer dropped to his knees "Yes I believe you." he said in a sad voice

"Good, now I'm going to take your girl to Silver Blood and you're going to follow without a word. If I think your trying to help her I will kill her then I will hunt you down and kill you." Blaze laughed evilly

As they were walking down the hallway Boomer thought he heard something but it must have been his imagination. He kept walking behind Blaze glancing up at her every now and again. But then he heard footsteps again. All of a sudden Ashton came flying out of the shadows on top of Blaze.

"Let go of me you filthy witch." Blaze yelled

"Not in a million years!" Ashton snarled

Blaze struggled under Ashton's grip

Aqua ran over to Bubbles leaving Boomer in shock

"Bubbles are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little soar that's all." Bubbles whimpered

Boomer finally came out of shock and ran over to Bubbles. He helped her up.

"Bubbles, can you still fight?" he asked nervously

"I think so." She said

"Hey you three go ahead I'm going to take care of Blaze." Ashton Yelled

"No Ashton I' not leaving you!" Aqua snapped

"All right fine."

"Come on Bubbles lets go find the others." Boomer whispered in her ear

Bubbles shook her head yes and followed Boomer

* * *

**Bella's Group**

"Alright come on." Bella gestured for her group to go forward

"Bella watch out." Skye yelled

Bella turned around to see fire balls being thrown at her. She ducked just in time

"Great just what we need, trouble already." She said sarcastically

Skye snickered and Crystal giggled at their commanders words

"Well stop laughing lets go before someone particularly me gets killed." Bella snarled

Secretly Bella like making people laugh but she had a job to do and people to take care of.

The three team mates where walking down the hall when they heard two high pitched screams. They all held their ears in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Bella growled

"Bella that was Bubbles." Crystal answered

All three of them just stared at each other shocked and over whelmed with fear

"Well the…there is nothing we can do for her now" Bella tried to sound like the strong leader everyone thought she was. "We have to keep moving."

Bella walked down the hall with Skye and Crystal not far behind

Bella was about to turn the corner when a Blonde boy crashed into her.

"What is going on he…Boomer, Bubbles!" Bella stood up and hugged them but then she saw Bubbles arm "Bubbles what happened?" Bella asked concerned

"Blaze happened." Boomer snarled

Sky and Crystal finally caught up

"Boomer where is Ashton?" Crystal asked "And where is Aqua?" Skye asked

"They told me and Bubbles to go while they finished off Blaze." Boomer explained

Crystal and Skye gave each other scared looks but they knew that what their siblings had done was for the best.

"Come on you two, let's go find the others." Bella said to Skye and Crystal

They all walked off to find their family and friends

* * *

**It's a cliff hanger I know and I'm sorry but I had to keep you guys interested somehow right :D**

**Well don't forget to review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I'm back and better than ever. Since some of you are getting a little impatient I'm going to tell you one thing so if don't want to know then move on to the story. Ok, 3 people from the good side are going to die, and one is already dead. Well hope you like my little hint about the ending. Let's move on to the story so here you go.**

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Me and Blossom where standing in the middle of three giant guys. It was two against three, and even though me and Blossom had powers our competition was huge. Don't tell anyone I said this but they were kind of scary.

The first man came straight at us. Blossom and I just barely dodge him and he ran right into the wall. Man was that guy stupid; we didn't even have to do anything. Then the second guy tried to grab Blossom but she was too fast for him. She jumped right over him and kicked him in the back sending him flying through the wall. Wow was Blossom hot when she fought. The guy stepped out of the wall. He had dust all over him along with cuts and bruises. He ran straight for Blossom but I couldn't do anything. The last guy took out a sword. It was Blood red with a Black jewel on the handle. "Oh Crap." I yelled. He ran at me swing with all his might. I kept on dodging but I was starting to get tired so I needed to take what energy I had left and get rid of the guy.

I was about to hit him but I heard Blossom scream. I looked over in her direction, she was huddled in the corner, and she looked tired and scared. The man was walking closer with rage and determination filling his eyes. Oh he was determined all right; he was determined to kill my Blossom. I was about to help Blossom when I felt this pain in my arm. I looked down to find my arm Bleeding, I then looked up and saw that the man's sword had Blood on it, my blood. I was pissed and didn't care how much pain I was in because I was going to kill this guy. I stood up and walked closer to him. When I was in striking range I laser beamed the sword out of his hand. He was distracted so I took this chance and punched him in the gut sending him backwards. He got up slowly and painfully and but I didn't wait for him. I ran up to him and punched him through the wall. He got up once again but this time I would give him the final blow. I didn't have to though; he just dropped to his knees from exhaustion.

I heard Blossom scream again and I ran over to her. I took the sword the guy had dropped and jabbed it right through the man that was trying to hurt Blossom. He fell to the ground blood coming out of his mouth and nose. I looked at Blossom; she had Blood spattered across her beautiful face. Thank god it wasn't hers, if it was I probably would have gone on a rampage. "Blossom' are you okay?" I asked

"I think so, but what about you; you're bleeding." She said with worry swimming in her pink orbs

"I'm okay Blossom, we need to find the others." I said trying to stand up but instead I winced in pain

"Brick you're in no shape to continue on." She said with authority "Now sit down."

I just looked at for a while then I nodded my head and sat down. She ripped off a piece of cloth from my shirt and wrapped it around the gash in my arm.

"There." She looked at her work proudly

Wow she wasn't too bad, I bet if she hadn't come with me she would have made a good doctor.

"Thanks Blossom." I said then kissed her nose

She turned a light shade of pink. She tried to hide it but she didn't do so could. Plus it doesn't help that I could read her mind. All though I think she knew I did

"Brick stop reading my mind!" she looked pissed off

"How did you know?" I asked, I honestly had no clue

"Because every time you read my mind you space out." She snarled

**Ok note to self:** don't space out when reading Blossom's mind

"I'm sorry Blossom I can't help it that your mind is so interesting." I said

She snorted then walked away

**Ok second note to self: **don't ever say that again

I frowned then ran after her.

I finally caught up to her when **WAMMM!**

We both fell on the ground and look up to see none other than…..

* * *

**Butch's POV**

Buttercup had dropped to her knees, with tears flowing down her cheeks. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, it drove me nuts. I was holding her, rocking her back and forth, and stroking her beautiful black hair. She stopped sobbing but tears kept on coming from her gorgeous green eyes.

I heard footsteps behind me. I tried to turn around to see who it was but I didn't need to because the person bent down to me. "Listen Butch I know Buttercup is upset and all but we need to keep moving or else will be caught." Levania explained

"Your right." I replied

"Buttercup" I whispered "we need to keep going, ok."

She sat up and looked around. I couldn't help but notice that my right shoulder was completely wet from Buttercup's tears. She laughed at my facial expression and I heard Levania giggle from behind me.

"I'm sorry Butch." She said trying to hide her laughter

"Its fine Buttercup but you owe me a new shirt, just remember that." I said nudging her playfully

Come on I helped her up to her feet

"Thanks for making me feel better." She said looking down at her feet, like she was embarrassed to look at me

"Hey its ok I enjoyed holding you." I smirked

She glared at me than hit me in the arm and boy did it hurt. I forgot how strong she could be.

"Come on Levania let's go." She said and walked off down the hall

"Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you, the last time you two walked off without me you ended up crying your eyes out." I yelled after her

"she turned around and glared at me "well I'm sorry I can't help it that I'm an emotional wreck right now, maybe it's because I have to go kill some major bad dude." She snarled obviously not happy with me now

I ran after her once again and when I did it felt like I hit a wall, which I wouldn't be surprised if I did. But much to my surprise I ran into the next hardest thing, Brick; and I mean my brother by the way not the wall.

All five of us where on the floor including Levania but the only reason she was because she was laughing so much. Slowly we all started to laugh. We then started to get up and talk.

"Brick what happened to your arm?" Buttercup asked

"Oh umm…well we were attacked and one of them had a sword." He explained

"Hey umm…Blossom" Levania started "did you umm…here someone scream." She asked

Blossom looked down at her shoes, probably trying to hide her tears

"Yes, and I know it was Bubbles." She started sobbing like Buttercup had

Pretty soon she was crying a lake into Brick's shirt. Wow, I thought; Buttercup and Blossom are a lot alike.

"Hey well sorry to brake your little crying fest but we should probably start moving before we get caught." I said trying not to sound too arrogant

I don't think it worked to well because Brick was staring daggers at me. I smiled and started walking down the hall. I heard footsteps behind me so I knew the group was following plus Buttercup ran up to me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her, wouldn't be too much longer before she said that she loved me.

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

"Well this is great!" Bella shouted "Where lost in this place and for all we know someone could be stalking us."

"Well with all your yelling I wouldn't be surprised." I whispered yelled

Bella just glared at me "Well I'm sorry Blondie but I'm trying to find the others."

"Well how is that working out for you?" I snarled

She looked down at her shoes "Not so good." She whispered

I must have really hurt her feelings because she never admits she's wrong or gives up a fight verbal or physical.

"Hey look Bella I'm sorry." I said gently

"It's okay Boomer I shouldn't have been yelling." She said still looking down

"Well let's just forget about that and keep moving." I walked back to Bubbles and picked her up bridal style. She looked up at me and smiled "That was sweet of you." She told me

"What was sweet?" I asked confused

"You apologized."

"Oh well i...umm…I only did it because well she would have killed me later on after all of this." I said trying not to look into Bubbles big blue eyes.

She giggled and kissed me on the cheek. I looked down at her and my cheeks started to get hot. Crap I was blushing. I'm a guy; guys don't blush especially not in front of girls.

She giggled even more and pushed my hair out of my face so she could see my face better. I looked into her baby blue eyes while she looked into my ocean blue eyes. She had fear, rage, and loss swimming in her eyes but there was something else; there was confidence, determination and love. I felt like I could sit there and look into her blue orbs forever but I knew we had a mission to finish.

* * *

******I know Boomer's POV was short but i wanted to get this up for you guys before i went to bed so here you go it's 12:44 A.M. January 1st 2011, exact so you should thank my stubborn determined mined.**

**Okay guys that's the ending of chapter six so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Oh and let's not forget HAPPY NEW YEARS ^w^!**

**My new year's resolution is to make it through school without dying and to finish all my stories before I start any new ones.**

**If you send me your resolutions I'll put it up on my next chapter. I cross my heart and hope to die :D**


	7. THE ENDING

**Ok yes this is the last chapter I'm sad to say and there won't be a sequel. But I have a surprise for you so just keep reading. I also have to give credit to Dominator225 who gave me many ideas for not only this chapter but the whole sequel. So thank you very much**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

All five of us where walking through the halls when we came to a giant door and I mean giant. The door towered over us.

Butch walked up to it and cocked is head to the side. He turned around to look at us but his eyes where distant like he was thinking of something. He then turned around and balled his hand into a fist

"Butch what are you doing?" Brick asked

"I'm going to knock on it and hope a nice lady with cookies comes out." Butch said sarcastically

"Really?" Brick said unbelieving

"No you Dumb ass!" Butch yelled "Geez and you were supposed to be the smart one."

"I still am." Brick snarled

"Yeah whatever." Butch growled back.

A green glow started to come from both of Butch's hands, then the next thing I knew his eyes were also a dark green glow. Butch stepped back about 50 steps than ran at the door with all his might. He was going at a very high speed and he wasn't going to slow down. A couple seconds before Butch hit the door Brick raced over to the door and just simply opened it. Sadly Butch hadn't realized this and kept on coming and coming at a higher speed expecting to hit a door sometime soon, but instead he went right through the entrance of the door into the other room hitting the wall and leaving a big dent.

We all ran into the room expecting to see a broken and battered Butch but instead he just sat there on his ass glaring at Brick

"What the hell Brick why did you do that?" he snarled

Brick just laughed and so did Blossom and Levania. I tried to hold it in but I couldn't help but laugh at how idiotic Butch could be. When Brick was done laughing and ready to face his little brother he stood up straight and tried to look serious.

"Because i thought it would be better than drawing unwanted attention, plus i thought it would be kind of funny."

Butch just shot Brick an icy cold glare and Brick returned the look as well.

We all walked around the room looking at things that could come to our advantage but we found nothing.

Everything was nice and quit in tell there was a loud crashing sound and the next thing I knew there was a hole in the wall.

"I'm just saying Bella that probably wasn't a good idea." I heard someone's voice through the massive hole.

Than a figure started to move closer out of the dust that was now flying everywhere. I looked closely trying to figure out what it was when Bella along with her group and Boomer's emerged from the dust.

"Bubbles your alive!" Blossom shouted and ran to her side

"Yes I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" she asked

"Because we heard you scream a couple of times." Blossom responded while hugging Bubbles. Blossom let go of her and looked at Bubbles arm. Blossom gasped when she saw the now dried wound. I couldn't help but wince at how long the cut was. It ran all the way from her shoulder down to her wrist.

"Oh well umm…well we kind of ran into Blaze and that's why Aston and Aqua aren't here." She said looking down at her shoes like she was ashamed to admit she got hurt.

"Hey, sorry to brake your little reunion but isn't this Silver Bloods meeting room." Bella questioned

"Yes." Butch answered rubbing the back of his head from running into the wall

"So where is he?" Bella asked

"Maybe he decided not to fight." Blossom answered this time

"Or maybe he's just chicken." I said looking around

"No I don't think so Silver Blood does a lot of things but he doesn't quit or run out on a fight." Bella said looking around suspiciously "he never passes up a chance to kill no matter the odds." She snarled

"Well maybe this time he di-"Buttercup was cut short by someone clapping. Everyone looked around but they couldn't find the source.

"Very good Bella you've learned well haven't you." A voice hissed

The voice had come from the biggest chair that was in the room. It must have Been Silver Blood's because I doubt his minions would have the pleasure of having such a nice place to sit. The chair was all gold with beautiful carvings on it. It had a silver pillow so the thrown wasn't so hard on Silver Blood's cruel rotten butt.

This time when we all looked around there was a man walking towards us. He looked cruel and evil; I couldn't detect one single good fiber in his being. He walked towers us with his head held high and his chest out, he walked with authority like Brick just more cocky. Butch raised over to me and Boomer and Brick did the same to my sisters. They were guarding us from this man, but then I realized this wasn't any normal guy this was Silver Blood. I remember his long flowing silver hair that was almost has long as Bricks but he didn't keep it in a ponytail or under a baseball cap.

"Silver Blood." I whispered loud enough for only me to hear but I guess Butch heard it to because he just turned around and gave me a look I had never seen from him before, he was scared and I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"Where are your little servants?" Boomer snarled. He was holding on to my little sister's hand so tightly it looked like her hand was turning purple

"Oh them, well let's see Cyber is surprisingly _dead, _Blaze is pretty beat up but still living, and Bandit and Jinx are-" He stopped talking as soon as he saw two people walking through the giant door that I had come through along with Butch, Brick, Blossom, and Levania "they are right here." Silver Blood finished

Well the good thing is Cyber is dead so we don't have to worry about him and Blaze is injured so Bubbles should be able to deal with her. Blossom and I on the other hand aren't looking so good.

"And what about Flame?" Levania spoke up for the first time. Her voice was a little shaky but she stepped forward coming face to face with Silver Blood. This girl had a lot of guts but she wasn't the one who had to fight him. I couldn't help but notice a glimpse of amusement in Silver Blood's eyes.

"Oh sweet, sweet, naïve little Levania he is closer than you think." Silver Blood smirked. Before she had time to digest what he had said Levania was on the floor from Flame pinning her to the floor. She squirmed trying to get out of his grip but Flame didn't have to a put up much of a fight. I just stared in horror as I watched the scene in front of me unfold.

"Flame, save her for later." Silver Blood scolded him like a master would his pet.

"But-"Flame started

"No buts!" Silver Blood snarled

Flame just got up and walked over to Silver Blood's side with a frown on his face the whole time

"I'm sure you're all confused on how I knew about your plan." Silver Blood stated

We all shook our heads but no one's eyes left the cruel deadly man that was standing in front of us

"Well let's see where to start" Silver Blood scratched his head in a confused way "oh I know, well first I killed your friend Sketch and that is why he is not here. Next I took the form of his body and pretended to be him. Last at your meeting I went along with little Belly's plain." Silver Blood smirk with cold a malicious glare "So I knew exactly what you all where planning and now I get the pleasure of killing green bean over there." He pointed at me with an evil look in his eyes

"You won't touch her!" Butch snarled

"Would you like to bet?" Silver Blood asked coming dangerously close to Butch

"I swear Silver Blood you hurt one hair on her head and I'll kill you my-self." Butch growled than spit in Silver Blood's face

This made Silver Blood mad so he grabbed Butch by the neck, through him across the room leaving me exposed. "See Butchie boy this is what happens when you decide to act up." Silver Blood snarled

Silver Blood then turned to Flame "Get the rest of them along with Blaze; I want her in here now." Silver Blood ordered

Flame left the room and came back moments later with Mint, Randy, Ralphie, Phoenix, Ashton, and Aqua all being held in guard's arms. They were all awake but they were struggling to get free. The last person to walk in was Blaze, she did have a couple of bruises but she still had that crazy look in her eyes. Blaze walked past us and when her eyes met with Bubbles; she gave my little sister a death glare and giving Boomer a little smirk. I didn't understand what was going on there but I don't think I want to know.

We were all now watching Silver Blood waiting for his first move but out of the corner of my eye I could see something moving. It was Butch, he had gotten up and was slowly walking towards Silver Blood waiting for the right moment to strike. Silver Blood kept walking around unknowing of what was about to happen. Finally Butch got his chance and lunged at Silver Blood but only to be knocked backwards by Bandit. "You honestly think you're going to hurt him with me around." I heard Bandit hiss into Butch's ear

"No, But that doesn't mean I can't try." Butch breathed in painfully

Bandit picked Butch by his shirt and held him to where Butch wasn't touching the ground. Bandit scoffed then let Butch drop to the ground in pain. It was tearing me apart inside, I wanted to do something but if I did I would not only risk my life but everybody else's in this room.

I was too busy watching Butch get kicked around by Bandit to notice at least 50 more guards came onto the room. So many things were going through my head at that moment, I felt dizzy and for the first time in my life I wasn't sure if we were going to win, I wasn't sure if I was going to live, of if my sister would be okay. If I died who would take care of Bubbles, who would show Blossom how to have fun, and what would Butch do without me. Lives would be lost good and bad. I was lost in my thoughts so much that I didn't see Butch walk back over to me and Silver Blood along with his goons form a line. "This is it." I heard Bella say

Silver Blood smirked and looked over at Flame. Flame took this as a go ahead signal, so he did. Flame ran over to our little group and reached out for Levania's left arm but she jumped back making Flame miss is target. Flame did the worse thing possible when fighting, he hesitated and Levania took her chance. As fast as light she was by Flame. She started kicking and hitting him on various places. Flame then kicked her legs out from under her making her fall to her butt. Flame lunged him-self at Levania making her gasp in pain. Skye and Bella tried to help her but guards started to attack one by one

Butch looked at me and this time he wasn't hiding his fear "Buttercup please be safe and don't do anything stupid." With those last words he ran off to help Brick with a couple of guards.

I looked around and everyone was fighting. Bubbles was fighting Blaze, Blossom was _trying _to fight off both of Bandit and Jinx; she wasn't doing too badly. I looked around for Silver Blood but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was looking around when I felt someone hit me from behind. I fell to the ground just to look up and see the twisted evil face of Silver Blood. "Come on Buttercup, get up fight me; you think you're so tough so come on." He snarled

I got back on to my feet and faced him. "Your nothing, I've faced way worse and came out on top." I growled. He was getting mad I could tell by his face, it was as red as a tomato. He tried punching me but I was dodging them really well. Since I was smaller than him that gave more speed I was doing well in tell…..how do I put this I was doing well in tell there was two of me. Yeah, he took the form of my body. I was fighting against my-self but that meant I knew all of my week spots. I smirked my own evil smirk showing him that I wasn't afraid. He well actually she started throwing punches once again but this time all most every single one hit me. I fell to the ground in pain and looked up to see Butch, but then I looked over to my right where Brick was still fighting with guards and Butch was helping him. So this was Silver Blood not Butch and thankfully not me anymore. He picked me up by my shirt and through me across the room. I landed by the real Butch's feet and he just looked from me to the fake Butch and back. His mouth dropped and I knew he had no clue what was going on, that didn't surprise me much. I just got up and completely ignored him and ran back over the Silver Blood who was now back in his own form.

We started fighting one more and I was doing pretty well in tell I heard a scream. The scream came from my left side and I immediately looked over. I stared in horror as Bubbles lay on the floor bleeding to death as Blaze just stood over Bubbles fragile Body. Where was Boomer, shouldn't he be with her. I looked around and saw that Boomer was fighting off some guards "BOOOOMER!" I screamed

He looked at me with wide eyes. I just pointed to Bubbles "She's hurt!" I yelled

When his eyes rested on Bubbles his face went pale and he ran to her side. He crouched over her and started saying comforting words to her.

I heard yet another scream and turned around to see a dying Blossom in the hands of Jinx. Blossom must have killed Bandit because Jinx looks broken and determined. She was suffocating Blossom and I tried to find Brick but I couldn't find him but I did find Bella. I ran over to her and saw that she was crouched over something. As I got closer I realized that she was crouched over Skye. His face was pale and he was in a pool of Blood, his Blood. I rested my hand gently on Bella's shoulder "There's nothing you can do now, at least he died fighting." She looked up at me with red puffy tired eyes. I realized at that moment Bella wasn't in the best shape to fight off Jinx. I turned around and lucky for me because the first person I saw was Brick. "BRICK." I called to him "Blossom is in trouble!" I shouted

He smiled thankfully and ran to her side.

I turned looking for Silver Blood but instead there was this pain in my side. I put my hand to my side and brought it up to my face. My hand had fresh blood all over hit. I looked down and saw that there was a silver sword leading up to a handle with a blood red diamond shape jewel. At the end of the sword was Silver Blood smirking and his eyes as cold as the Arctic. "See you in hell love." Silver Blood snarled

"I felt the blood coming up into my mouth and I knew right there I was going to die I was in so much pain that I couldn't even speak but I was able to choke up one lonely word "BUTCH!" I yelled as loud as my weak lungs would let me. I fell to the ground holding my side. Seconds later Butch was by my side trying to keep him-self from crying. "I tried, I really did." Those will always be my last words. Everything then went black.

I woke up moments later standing in a giant green field with a clear blue sky except for the pink horizon. I was walking around when I heard something coughing. I looked behind me to find Blossom on the ground her hand around her throat and her eyes full of fear. I ran over to her and crouched beside her "Blossom it's okay just take a deep breath in and let it out." I said trying to sooth her. I may not be very good at making people feel better but that doesn't mean I can't try.

"I'm okay Buttercup." Blossom said standing up "Where are we?" she asked

"I don't know." I said looking down where I had been stabbed my Silver Blood

We walked around for a little. We talked about the fight and what had happened to us. Blossom had been strangled by Jinx. Apparently Brick hadn't gotten to Blossom in time. I felt bad, it was partly my fault; if I had helped Blossom my-self she wouldn't be in this situation.

"But wait were is Bubbles?" Blossom asked worried

I was about to answer but I heard this sobbing sound. It was a little far off in the distance but I could hear it with my super senses. Blossom must have heard it to because she looked at me with a hopeful smile. I smiled back and we ran to see what the thing was. When we arrived we found Bubbles on her knees. She had her hands up to her eyes, probably crying. "Bubbles" Blossom said softly "everything is okay."

Bubbles sobs started to slow down then she looked up at us. Her frown turned into a smile the minute she set eyes on us. She jumped up and hugged me first than she went for Blossom. "Are you guys okay?" Bubbles asked

We both nodded our heads

"Where are we?" Bubbles started to look scared again

"Listen Bubbles, Buttercup and I have been talking and we…we…we think that-"I cut Blossom off because I could tell she was on the brink of tears

"Bubbles we're dead." I said in my softest most nurturing voice I could come up with. Which wasn't much compared to Blossom

Bubbles just stared at us like we were crazy "But that can't be true, what about Boomer. I can't leave him."

"Don't worry Bubbles you won't have to." A voice came from behind us

All three of us turned around to find a girl about our age so probably 16. She had long beautiful brown hair with gold highlights and hypnotizing hazel eyes. She was wearing a white dress with a golden rope for a belt. Kind of like what Greek Goddesses wore. She also had golden gladiator sandals.

"Hello I'm Nevaeh." The girl said coming closer

"H-Hello." Bubbles answered

"I've been watching you, I knew this was going to happen and I could have told you bu-"

"The why didn't you?" I snarled "You could have told us somehow and then we wouldn't be dead."

"You're not dead." Nevaeh stated calmly

"Then what the hell is this place." I said starting to fume

"You're in Heaven." She said still staying calm

"If were in heaven then shouldn't we be _**dead**_**."**I said still fuming

"No not exactly." She stated "when you go back you will not be humans anymore."

"So where going back?" Blossom said excitedly

"Yes but before you go back you have to understand the reason you are." She waited for a response

We all nodded and she continued "The boys did something they will always regret, they did that for you. They killed Silver Blood, Blaze, and Jinx, along with your friend Levania risking her life to kill Flame and which she did. They did that and so much more. Ashton and Skye lost their lives for you three and you should be thankful for that."

"Where are you going with this?" I said confused

Nevaeh laughed and went on "The boys love you and they will always be there for you but you need to do the same for them."

"Why are you telling us this?" Blossom asked

"Because you need to hear this and I want to help you girls in any way I can. I was the first person Silver Blood murdered and I promised my-self on that day I would help any one that got caught in the clutches of Silver Blood."

"I'm sorry." Bubbles said

"It's okay, now do you understand what you need to do?"

"I think so." Blossom answered for us all

"Good" Nevaeh smiled "Now go back to your loved ones and always know I will never stop looking after you and when it really is your time to leave the Earth I will be waiting right here for you."

When she was done speaking there was a bright flash of white then I started to feel my eyes flutter open. When I sat up I saw I was on a bed and my sisters where next to me in their own little white beds.

My side had been wrapped up in bandages, Blossom had many bruises on her neck, and Bubbles had cuts everywhere. I looked around the room, Butch was a sleep on the couch, Brick was on the other side, and Boomer was on a different couch by him-self.

Bubbles and Blossom also woke up and sat up in their beds. "What should we do?" Bubbles asked

"We should do exactly what Nevaeh said." I stated

Blossom and Bubbles looked over at me and smiled. My eyes widened, where those fangs I saw in their mouths. I looked in the mirror next to me and smiled, I had them to. I had fangs! Oh god I'm a vampire, that's what Nevaeh meant when she said the boys did something they will always regret, they turned us into vampires. I looked over at Butch who was still sound asleep on the couch.

"Boomer." I heard Bubbles call softly "Boomer." She tried again but nothing so this time she did it even louder "BOOMER!" She screamed

Boomer woke up immediately rolling of the couch on to the floor. He wasn't the only one though; Both Brick and Butch awoke with a jump, hitting the others head. They both lay back holding their foreheads in pain. I couldn't help but laugh at the three, the one on the floor and the other two groaning in pain on the couch.

Boomer jumped up from the floor and ran over to Bubbles and gave her a big bear hug. He started saying things like "I'm sorry, I should have been with you, or I'll never leave your side again." I was watching the two blondes when I felt some one sit next to me. I looked over and there was Butch smiling like a big goof ball.

"So are you going to tell me how you killed Silver Blood?" I asked wondering what he would say

"That's not important." He smiled "What's important is that you're okay and that you're still with me."

I hugged him and he hugged back. I didn't want to leave this spot, Butch made me feel so safe especially when I was in his arms. "Butch." I said nervously

"Yes Buttercup, what is it?" he asked still not letting me go

"I love you."

He let go of me this time and looked at me and smiled. No not that stupid smirk or the goofy smile, this was his smile the smile I've always wanted to see.

* * *

**Sappy I know but hey it was the last chapter. So did you guys figure out who the three where that died, well if you didn't then here is where the **_**SURPRISE **_**comes into play. There will be one more chapter but this one is going to be different. You guys can send me questions, comments, or anything like that and the every single character from my story is going to be answering your questions. So if didn't understand anything or you just want to ask the characters **_**personal **_**questions go right ahead and send them. I'll be waiting ^_^ **


	8. Special!

**Ok I know it's been a long and excruciating wait but here it is. The SPECIAL CHAPTER! Woo hoo! All of your questions are about to be answered ^_^**

**So the first question is…Hey Buttercup, what does blood taste like now you're a vampire?-by Dominator225**

"**Well it has a very interesting taste Dominator225. It doesn't taste bad but it doesn't taste all that good either. In fact it has a funny taste 2 it."-Buttercup**

**Me-Brick your next!**

**Brick-ok you don't have to yell. (Women)**

**Girls-what!**

**Brick-Nothing! The next question is…..the girl said i love you are you just going to (fells a tear wipes it away) hush smile and...Not say it back...i mean...oh man I'm getting on a crying i'm to tough to be doing this over a story...AHHH forget answer my question-by the love crystal.**

**Brick-just by the way this question is pointed at Butch**

**Butch-what! I love her**

**Buttercup-then say it to my face (crosses arms)**

**Butch-No!**

**Buttercup-why not?**

**Butch-because it's…..awkward **

**Buttercup-we'll see how awkward it is when you're sleeping on the **_**couch**_**!**

**Butch-on second thought Buttercup I love you I truly do and I wouldn't want to be with any other girl. You're the one for me; you always have been and you always will be.**

**Everyone-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Buttercup-ok I forgive you (Hugs Butch)**

**The two start kissing**

**Blossom-get a room! Some of us are trying to concentrate**

**Brick-Awwwwww…is someone feeling a little left out (Tries to kiss Blossom)**

**Blossom-I feel just fine (pushes him away)**

**Brick-hmp…next question Boomer. (Pouts)**

**Boomer-ok Brick the next question is by ****InuKikfan4ever-****Buttercup finally said she loved him! So sweet! You loved it didn't you Butch? So I guess all the couples are living happily right? But what about Bella? Is she fine? She's probably sad :( Oh, and how did Butch kill Silver Blood?**

**Skye-wow that is a lot of questions!**

**Aqua-tell me about it ^_^**

**Bella-so I think we should let Butch answer the first question for the reviewer. What do you guys think?**

**Everyone nods their heads especially Butch**

**Butch-well personally it was a victory for me. I mean after all that work that I had to do; I finally got her to say it. So yeah I was speechless that's why I didn't answer before. But like I said it was a win and I got to enjoy it with my girl ^_^**

**Phoenix-Butch did you like it or not you-self conceded jerk!**

**Butch- yes I loved it you damn fire bird**

**Phoenix-what did you just call me! (Her eyes actually starting to flame)**

**Butch-n…n…nothing!**

**Phoenix –that's what I thought!**

**Mint-well then, I'll answer the next question. What is it Ashton?**

**Ashton-it is by the same person but the question is- So I guess all the couples are living happily right?**

**Mint-yes all the couples are together living happily. Basically like in fairy tales except in this fairy tale there're vampires not princes. Same thing though ^_^**

**Crystal-okay the next question is-But what about Bella? Is she fine? She's probably sad :(**

**Levania- Bella I think you should answer this question**

**Bella-well-i-umm…yes! I'm just fine besides he was just my apprentice. He meant nothing more to me**

**Skye-But…But…I…t…thought we were friends (starts crying)**

**Bella-no please Skye don't cry…I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry.**

**Skye-(Sniff sniff) really you mean that**

**Bella-yes of course I mean that (Hugs Skye)**

**Bubbles-How sweet! (Looks at Boomer) what do you think Boomie?**

**Boomer-I think you need to stop calling me that**

**Bubbles-BOOMER! That's not what I meant and you know it!**

**Boomer-ok ok, yeah its real sweet now can we move on to the next question?**

**Randy- and the last one is how did butch kill Silver Blood?**

**Butch-oh well that's simple, I used brute force and precision plus I just have awesome fighting skills**

**Ralphie-uh Butch that's not what happened.**

**Randy-yeah! You tried to launch your-self at him but your feet got tangled**

**Randy-on the bright side you did make him fall**

**Ralphie-Not to mention dude but he hit his head on that big gold thrown so he bleed to death.**

**Randy- since Blaze was pretty much dead and Jinx was really weak they couldn't help him**

**Ralphie- Oh let's not forget that Butch-**

**Butch-okay I think they get it! Next question please!**

**Sketch- this is from ****animeskullgirl16-** **Hmmm, any questions... Wait what was everyone feeling when they were fighting? Did Bella like Skye? What were the rulers doing during this whole ordeal? Hmmm anything else... oh and is everyone else happy that it's over? Thank you :)**

**Buttercup-just to make this faster I will answer most of the questions. First, well I'm pretty sure everyone was feeling scared yet brave and a little nauseous. Well that's how I was feeling any way. Second question, the rulers where doing nothing because they are absolutely dumb and don't deserve to be the four elements.**

**Butch-Buttercup I agree completely but you might want to watch what you say.**

**Buttercup-yeah whatever. Third question yes I'm relieved that it's over. How about you guys?**

**Everyone nods their heads yes**

**Buttercup-good now Bella you need to answer this question**

**Bella-oh yea! (Sarcastic) what is it now?**

**Sketch-once again, "Did Bella like Skye?"**

**Bella-well I didn't like him that way. He's like a brother to me. So yes I love him, but as a brother.**

**Skye-yeah! Besides I moved on to a different girl.**

**Bella-What! Who is it?**

**Skye-her name is Melody. She's a fairy. A HOT fairy.**

**Bella-hmp, yeah well we'll see how long that lasts.**

**Me-well we have one more question. Well it's more of a comment by-ihateiowa-** **Umm i think you forgot blossoms and bricks ending**

**Me-okay so no I didn't forget. I said this was a special chapter so I'm going to do blossom's and Brick's ending write here and now. So here you go**

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

Where am I and why does my neck hurt. I tried to sit up but that made my head spin. I shut my eyes for a moment then tried again. My head was a little better but my neck was sore mainly on one spot but it also hurts on other areas as well. I noticed Buttercup look at me and I just smiled. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of me. What had happened to make her freak out so much? I looked at a small near the white bed I was sitting on. I smile again only so see fangs in my mouth. I was a VAMPIRE! How could this happen? But then I saw Brick lying on the couch. I then heard bubble speak softly

"What should we do?" Bubbles asked facing me and Buttercup

I thought about what that girl had said.

"We should do exactly what Nevaeh said." Buttercup stated smiling at me and that's when I realized not only did I have fangs but so did my sisters. So that's what Brick did. That's what he'll always regret; he converted me into a vampire.

The boys were still asleep when I heard Bubbles call to Boomer

"Boomer." Bubbles call softly "Boomer." She tried again but nothing so this time she did it even louder "BOOMER!" She screamed

Boomer woke up immediately rolling of the couch on to the floor. He wasn't the only one though; Both Brick and Butch awoke with a jump, hitting the others head. They both lay back holding their foreheads in pain. I couldn't help but laugh at the three, the one on the floor and the other two groaning in pain on the couch.

Boomer jumped up from the floor and ran over to Bubbles and gave her a big bear hug. He started saying things like "I'm sorry, I should have been with you, or I'll never leave your side again." Bubbles face was priceless. I was watching the two blondes when I felt someone wrapped their arms around me. I looked up and there was Brick. I realized something then and there. Brick was more to me then some guy who decide to take me on the adventure of a life time. He gave me more than love. He was my hero and he gave me hope.

"Brick can I tell you something?" I asked looking up into his blood red eyes

"Sure what is it?"

I looked down at my feet trying to find the right words. I then looked up to see him smiling at me. "Thank you for everything" I started "you've given me so much even though I probably haven't been that nice to you. You make me feel free like I can do anything in the world. So I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"I love you to Blossom." Brick cut me off while hugging me close to his chest

I smiled and hugged back "I love you Brick."

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of the special chapter. I hope you like it. And I've got one more SURPRISE for you. If Love bites can make it to 100 reviews or more than there will be an epilogue. Not only that but you have to go to my profile and vote on my poll. So you have 2 things to do. Review and vote. So go! And Go! How about now! Alright enough of this. I'll hopefully be writing to you guys soon. ^_^ BYE!**


End file.
